Hughes
Hughes is the 'Magic Militia Third Division Commander' in the Royal Army of Edolas. Appearance Hughes is a young man with strange arrow-like eyebrows (shaped like clock hands), and has shiny dark blue hair which makes it seem white depending on where the light source is coming from; either that or his hair is 2-toned; it also has rather long bangs that obscure both his forehead and temples. Personality Hughes seems to find many things astounding, repeating the word 'amazing' several times in the space of a few pages, be it from the attractions features in the theme park that he controls, to the Magic-based abilities exhibited by citizens of Earthland. However, he can be serious when he wants to be, to the point of that he can initiate a battle by openly declaring that he will end the lives of his opponents. When calm and out of the battlefield, Hughes is easy-going and playful, and even then, he sometimes play with his adversaries from time to time. His love for the amusement granted by the dying Magic in Edolas motivates him to resort to any means to obtain more of it, even at the cost of Earthland Mages, revealing a heartless and sadistic side. He also appears to have zero perversive tendencies, showing absolute indifference to a bikini-clad Lucy after Natsu convinced her to take part in her "sexy strategy". Synopsis Edolas Arc Hughes is first seen with the rest of the Royal Captains, and telling Erza how amazing the converted Earthland Lacrima is. He is then seen taunting the imprisoned Natsu and Wendy, telling them that the Exceed (Happy and Charle) have been returned to their homeland, and that Lucy is probably set to be executed. After that, he attends a meeting with Faust, Coco, Byro, Sugarboy, and Patherlily, leaving when dismissed. He is seen staring at Lucy, Charle and Happy after they have escaped, along with the rest of the Royal Captains from the ground. Hughes later reappears with Sugarboy at an amusement park inside the castle. He attacks Natsu, Gray and Lucy with what appears to be a rocking viking ship. He then comments on how the Magic from Edolas is going to disappear really soon, and how he won't let anyone get in his way of obtaining more Magic. He manages to get Natsu on one of the roller coasters which he explains can accelerate at a velocity that can de-stabilizes anyone on-board after a few minutes. Only to realize that Natsu has already been disabled, much to his own surprise and amussement. Later Lucy is thrown up too and the two land in the parks water. Hughes then reveals he controls everything in the park including the water and attacks Natsu and Lucy with it. The water washes Natsu and Lucy to the Monster Academy, and Hughes finds (after some difficulty) them there. Lucy uses a 'sexy strategy' against Hughes in an attempt to bring his guard down, but it fails and he sends his monsters after her. He then uses his monsters, such as the mummy and the Frankenstein's monster, to battle against Natsu by wrapping its linen around the Dragon Slayer, only for Natsu to engulf himself in flames, incinerating the mummy's bondage, shocking Hughes yet again. But not enough to deter him as he sends more monster minions against Natsu, diverting their attention away from Lucy (who then was able to make a clean escape); for a moment, their sheer numbers appear to have allowed them the upper hand. However, the monsters are scared off by Natsu, who somehow summons a dragon. Hughes shows utmost shock at Natsu's move. Later, Hughes was punched against a wall by Natsu, crashing into Byro (whose head was against it on the other side) in the process. Both he and Byro have been defeated. At the very end, when Anima is sucking out the Magic and the Earth Land Mages and Exceed, he is seen with Sugarboy and Byro. Magic and Abilities Weapons Magic Wand: Command Tact: His weapon is a thin Magical wand with a flat, circle shaped portion at the middle close to its handle and a sphere (possibly the Lacrima that supplies its power) above it. It can manipulate any part of the Edolas Capital's amusement park, such as the roller-coasters and the water. It can also control all of the monsters at the Monster Academy, a school where the daily lives of various monsters can be observed. However, there appears to be a limit as to how he can control the monsters, since they were seen to shrink away from an overly-enraged Natsu, leaving Hughes to fend for himself. He also doesn't seem to have absolute awareness of everything that goes on in the park, having had to search for Natsu and Lucy himself after the duo managed to escape from him before being found again in the Monster Academy. Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Edolas